goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Michelle Kelly
Laura Michelle Kelly is a British actress. Biography Born in Totton, Hampshire, but raised on the Isle of Wight, Kelly was interested in musicals from a young age, appearing in her middle school's production of Bugsy Malone and studying with a singing teacher. Singing Kelly made her West End debut in the chorus of Beauty and the Beast, and soon gained larger roles, as Eponine in Les Misérables and Sophie Sheridan in Mamma Mia!. She would also star as Marian Halcombe in the preliminary workshops of The Woman in White. In 2004, Kelly made her Broadway debut as Hodel in Fiddler on the Roof, and later originated her most famous role; the titular character in Mary Poppins. Some years later she would release her debut album The Storm Inside, and originate her second major role, Lady Galadriel in The Lord of the Rings: The Musical. In 2007, she was the only professional singer cast in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street and the only cast-member to be recorded live on set. Kelly continued to be successful, playing the female leads in The King and I and South Pacific, as well as releasing a second album, What's It All For?, in 2015. Film Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) *Alms, Alms (solo) *Johanna (trio)(contains solo lines) *Searching (duet) Stage Beauty and the Beast *Belle Whistle Down the Wind (2000) *I Never Get What I Pray For (contains solo lines) *Home By Now (contains solo lines) *Whistle Down the Wind (duet) *The Vow (contains solo lines) *If Only (duet) *Try Not to be Afraid (duet) *A Kiss is a Terrible Thing to Waste (contains solo lines) *If Only (Reprise)(duet) *Charlie Christmas (contains solo lines) *Nature of the Beast (duet) *Whistle Down the Wind (reprise) Les Misérables (2001) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Eponine's Errand (duet) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *The Letter (duet) *On My Own (solo) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Valjean's Death *Do You Hear the People Sing? (Finale) Carousel (2002) Mamma Mia! (2002) *Prologue (solo) *Honey, Honey (contains solo lines) *Thank You for the Music (contains solo lines) *Lay All Your Love on Me (contains solo lines) *The Name of the Game (duet) *Under Attack (contains solo lines) *Slipping Through My Fingers (duet) *I Have a Dream (solo) *Mamma Mia (reprise) *Dancing Queen *Waterloo The Woman in White (2003)(original workshop cast) My Fair Lady (2003) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Fiddler on the Roof (2004) *Matchmaker, Matchermaker (contains solo lines) *Sabbath Prayer *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Now I Have Everything (duet) *Far From the Home I Love (solo) Mary Poppins(originated the role)(2004) *Practically Perfect (contains solo lines) *Jolly Holliday (contains solo lines) *A Spoonful of Sugar (contains solo lines) *Feed the Birds (duet) *Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious (contains solo lines) *Chim Chim Cher-e (Ups and Downs Reprise)(duet) *Chim Chim Cher-e (Rooftop Duet)(duet) *Brimstone and Tracle Part 2 (duet) *Practically Perfect (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Step in Time *Anything Can Happen (contains solo lines) *A Spoonful of Sugar (farewell reprise)/Shooting Star (solo) A Twist of Fate (2005) Into the Woods (2006) *Act One Prologue *Cinderella at the Grave (duet) *A Very Nice Prince (duet) *On the Steps of the Palace (contains solo lines) *Act One Finale *Act Two Prologue *Your Fault (contains solo lines) *No One is Alone (part1)(contains solo lines) *No One is Alone (part2)(contains solo lines) *Act Two Finale BBC Proms (2007) *The Prayer (duet) The Lord of the Rings: The Musical(originated the role)(2007) *Lothlorien (contains solo lines) *Lothlorien (reprise)(contais solo lines) *Wonder (solo) *The Final Battle (solo) The King and I (2012) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (duet) *Hello, Young Lovers (solo) *The Royal Bangkok Academy (contains solo lines) *Getting to Know You (contains solo lines) *Shall I Tell You What I Think of You? (solo) *Hello, Young Lovers (reprise)(solo) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance?(duet) *I Whistle a Happy Tune (reprise)(solo) South Pacific (2013) *A Cockeyed Optimist (solo) *Twin Soliloquies (duet) *I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (contains solo lines) *I'm in Love With a Lovely Guy (contains solo lines) *Honey Bun (contains solo lines) *Some Enchanted Evening (reprise)(solo) *Finale (Dites-Moi) (contains solo lines) Finding Neverland (2014) Albums The Storm Inside (2006) *Riverman (solo) *There Was A Time (solo) *Sweet Solution (solo) *You Do Something To Me (solo) *Butterflies (solo) *Reach Out (solo) *Communication (solo) *Stumbling (solo) *Losing My Mind (solo) *Numb (solo) *The Storm Inside (solo) *Somewhere Only We Know (solo) What's It All For? (2015) *What's It All For (solo) *Falling (solo) *There Was A Time (solo) *Jesus Was A Crossmaker (solo) Gallery lauraswallow.jpg|'Swallow' in Whistle Down the Wind. lauraeponine.jpg|'Eponine' in Les Misérables. lauraeliza.jpg|'Eliza Doolittle' in My Fair Lady. laurahodel.jpg|'Hodel' in Fiddler on the Roof. laurapoppins.jpg|'Mary Poppins' in Mary Poppins. thestorminside.jpg|''The Storm Inside''. lauralucybarker.jpg|'Lucy Barker' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. lauragaladriel.jpg|'Galadriel' in The Lord of the Rings: The Musical. lauraleonowens.jpg|'Anna Leonowens' in The King and I. lauraforbush.jpg|'Ensign Nellie Forbush' in South Pacific. laurallewelyndavies.jpg|'Sylvia Llewellyn-Davies' in Finding Neverland. whatsitallfor.jpg|''What's It All For'' Kelly, Laura Michelle Kelly, Laura Michelle